


Rabbit Heart

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Skeezy, Skirts, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So she'd run. And run. And run. Like a rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/gifts).



> Preface: there are a lot of things in this that people might go, 'urgh, virginity's just a social construct' or 'why's cora being so dumb'. The answer is: this is Cora's POV and she's a seventeen year old that's never had sex before, she's emotionally fucked up and this is what you get. 
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be a PWP, but could read like the opening to a longer thing. It's not, I promise, I really promise. It's just... a PWP with a little angst thrown in.
> 
>  
> 
> **Spoilers, but read on if you need warnings for things, then read them and let me know if I've not warned for anything**
> 
>  
> 
> So, tread warily, because there are some rough moments, and it's all manipulative sex, because, well, Kate Argent. There's rough, underage sex, with moments where the other party is most definitely manipulating and playing her, because Cora thinks Kate loves her. There's under prep, and trying to force things inside that shouldn't be, and then having to stop and prep a lot more. There's underage drinking. There's student/teacher relationship. There's Hale family feels. 
> 
> Be warned. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Written for my darling Evy, because of this gifset, and a love for all things dark and twisted: http://cucumbr.tumblr.com/post/63978174450/adelaide-kane-the-skirt-she-wears-in-the-purge**
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd and written as flashfic that got out of hand.

A Hale escaped unscathed. An Argent won't let her.

Cora used to keep bunnies as a kid, cute little rabbits in the run out back. Rabbits were prey animals, you could tell by the eyes looking toward the sides, instead of straight forward like humans, like wolves. It took restraint for a 'wolf to be around them without them running away. They used to hide from Uncle Peter, from Derek and Laura, but they never hid from Cora, because they were hers, she didn't need to be restrained, because she loved them enough that restraint wasn't even an issue.

Derek and Laura used to tease her, 'You're not a wolf, they'd say, you're a rabbit, run little rabbit, run.' But it didn't matter, because she was a 'wolf, mom said so, she was. 

The day of the fire Cora was supposed to be helping around the house, helping Nana and Aunt Sue setup for the celebrations of the evening. People were coming and going, rushing about, Derek had gone to pick Laura up from the airport. Cora's job was supposed to be bringing the firewood in for the night, but she hadn't done that, instead she'd snuck down to see her bunnies. They'd come out and snuffle at her hands, happily taking the treats and letting her pet them. Then she'd smelt the smoke. 

Then she'd heard the screaming. 

Then she'd tried to get in, to get to mom, to nana, to Derek and Laura, but she couldn't cross the entrance, and neither could they. Nana shouted at her to run, to get as far away as she could, because it wasn't safe, and there wasn't anyone that could help her. 

So she'd run. And run. And run. Like a rabbit. 

Each death felt like another part of her being ripped out. She felt nana die, she felt papa die, and then she couldn't tell, because it just _hurt_. Then she felt mom die. 

Then she knew what it was like to be an omega. 

*

Carol and Dave Perkins are two of the most suburban people in the world. Ever. Carol drives a minivan and cares about her petunias, and Dave, Dave owns a BBQ and an apron that says 'Kiss the cook'. 

They're nice, they're normal. Cora won't call Dave 'dad', but that doesn't mean she doesn't love him. Carol will never not be the paramedic who saved Cora's life, who sat with her every step of the way because Cora was too scared to let go. It's not-- she doesn't remember it, all she remembers is sitting in the hospital room and clinging onto Carol's hand as she tried to get her to take off the tattered remains of her clothes. 

Ohio is... nice. It's not-- it's not exciting, but then Beacon Hills hadn't exactly been a hive of activity. 

"Are you heading out, sweetheart?" Dave calls from the den, she can hear the TV playing the game, and Carol pottering about in the upstairs office. 

"Yeah, I've got to go finish this report with my lab partner," Cora lies, clutching her bag. 

"Uh-huh, want to come in here a second, honey?" 

Cora curses under her breath, she thought she'd got away with him. "Hey Dave."

He's lounging along the sofa, beer in hand and bowl of pretzels balanced on his chest. "Nice try, Cora, lemme get a look at you." 

She moves fully round the door and he snorts. "So, 'study date', huh?"

Cora flushes. "I told you, we're just working on our--"

"Yeah, who's this 'we'?"

Technically it's school related, and technically it's science related. Kate is a substitute teacher, and they will be covering a lot of biology tonight. Maybe. Hopefully. "Just me and Ruby."

Dave gives her a look that says he probably knows what she's up to, or well, maybe some of what she's up to. He probably thinks it's a teenage boy. As _if_. "You know, just because you're dressing like you're going to some sort of catholic convent school, doesn't make your story any more true."

Cora doesn't say anything, just stays quiet. She might get away with this. "Do me one favour and you can go, alright?"

"Sure," Cora says, quick as hell, because oh yeah. It's not like she can't sneak out her window, but she never wants Carol and Dave to have to worry about her, and they might if they found an empty room when she was supposed to be in bed. 

Dave sends her over to his bag, and then his wallet, she's not really hopeful that he's going to give her any cash, so what... "Yeah, right at the back, behind my license," he instructs her. 

It takes a second to work what's stuck down there, when she does, she frowns. "A condom? Dave, I don't--" 

"I don't care what you think you need, honey. I want you safe. You're seventeen now, and I know what seventeen year old boys are like, so I want you ready and safe. And if he says no to a condom, then you don't want to be screwing him."

"Oh my god, _Dave_!" Cora squeezes her eyes shut because she never wants to have see Dave saying those words again. "I'm not--" 

"Be back by midnight, and be safe. Remember, we're a judgement free zone in this house." Cora doesn't know how she got to have Carol and Dave, because they're way too kind, and way too perfect to be real. But she figures, the universe owes her a little, so maybe she fucking deserves them. 

Cora walks over and drops a kiss onto Dave's forehead. "See you later."

"You too, Coradora." 

*

Kate's apartment is on the otherside of town, but that's okay, because Kate is totally picking her up. She gets two catcalls waiting on the corner for Kate, and she glares at each car, like she could will them to crash. 

The purr of Kate's SUV comes five minutes after their meet up time, but Cora doesn't care, because she's _here_. 

"Well look at you," Kate says, looking her up and down. "Don't you look just like a-- naughty school girl." 

Cora puts on her best faux-innocent expression? "Who me?" She crosses and uncrosses her legs. "I don't know what you mean." 

Kate laughs, low and husky. "Sure you don't sweetheart, you better buckle up because this is going to be one hell of a ride." 

*

There are still packing boxes in Kate's apartment, and barely enough furniture for it to be livable, it's a studio, and all Kate's really got is a bed-- lucky that's all Cora needs. The bed bounces as she sits on it, and her checked, pleated skirt rides up as she crosses her legs. 

Kate doesn't ask her if she wants a drink, just hands walks back into the bedroom with two beers in hand, gives one to Cora. Sits a bit too close to her on the bed. 

The first time they met after school there was at least the pretense of homework between them, but now there isn't even that. Cora knows why she's here, she just can't believe Kate's letting her. 

Kate brings the beer bottle up to her lips, takes a long draught, and Cora's fucking transfixed, the way Kate's throat works, the way her lips wrap around the rim of the bottle. It should be fucking illegal. 

Of course Kate catches her watching, of course she does. Cora can feel her heart beating rabbit-fast in her chest, she wants to-- she's never done anything really, before, and this is, Kate's so much older than her. So much more experienced. Cora wants to please her. 

"How's your beer?" Kate asks and Cora quickly takes a sip, too quickly, apparently, because it fizzes up the neck and drips onto her shirt. Cora quickly pushes it into her mouth, hollows her lips as she sucks it up. 

Fucking stupid. How can she still manage to be so fucking dumb? Kate's laughing, and Cora flushes red with embarrassment. 

"Oh honey!" Kate says, grinning over at her. "Look at the mess you made."

Cora glances down and shit-- the beer's made her white shirt cling to her bra, showing the lacey outline of it clear through. 

"Maybe you should take it off," Kate suggests with that edge in her voice that says she still wants Cora which-- thank God, thank God messing up with the beer didn't make Kate think she was a stupid kid. Because she's not, Cora's seventeen years old and she knows exactly what she wants. 

She shifts, looking for somewhere to put the beer. Kate takes it off her and places it next to the bed. It's likely to get knocked over, but what does Cora care? 

Reaching for her blouse she undoes the first button, then the second. "Slower," Kate murmurs. "Make it slow." 

Cora swallows, nervously, because this is happening, she wants it but she's... nervous. She undoes another button and now her bra's really on show. There's a little shake in her fingers as she reaches for the next button, because Kate's reaching over towards her, hand honing in on her exposed chest. 

"Keep going," Kate coaxes her, finger trailing along the lacey top of Cora's bra. Cora shivers, and undoes another button. Her nipples are already hard, from more than just the cold beer on them, she can just see the bump of them through the padded material of her bra. 

A gentle hand sweeps her hair over her shoulder, and then Kate's warm lips are pressing kisses to her exposed neck. Cora hits the last button there is to undo-- the rest tucked into her high-waisted skirt-- and drops her hands. She's not sure where to put them. 

Kate's hand slips into the front of her bra, fingers brushing over her hard nipple and Cora gasps, bringing a hand up to cup Kate's head. The kisses to her neck are open-mouthed, wet sucking things now, marking her up. Cora's wolf doesn't know what to make of it, how to feel, to let someone else put their mark on her, what her pack will think. But Cora doesn't have a pack any more-- she's an omega. 

"Good girl," Kate praises, as she moves away from her neck. 

She rubs a thumb over the area she'd just been kissing and Cora wills it not to heal. Kate digs a nail in and Cora hisses at the pain, but it's good, it'll last longer this way-- if it wasn't impossible she'd say it was almost like Kate knew. 

"Front clasp?" Kate raises an eyebrow. "Oh sweetheart, you did think this through, didn't you? Tell me, have you been staying up at night, thinking about this, planning how it'd go down?" 

At this rate Cora's cheeks aren't going to be anything but red, she averts her eyes, because overeager is bad, right?

Kate's words are whispered against the shell of her ear, her breath ghosting hot and making Cora shudder. "Have you touched yourself thinking about me yet? Have you imagined what I'd do to you? What you could do for me?" 

"No..." Cora protests. "I..." Cora uncrosses her legs, goes to recross them, but Kate grabs hold of her knee, keeping them apart. Her grip is firm, not too firm that werewolf-Cora can't break it, but she thinks maybe this would leave bruises, were she human. 

"No?" Kate asks, voice heavy with disbelief. "I think you're being a naughty, naughty girl and lying to me." 

The hand moves from her knee, starts sliding slowly up her thigh. Kate's nails are long, a brief second she worries how they'll feel on her cunt, because Cora's never-- she's a nail biter, hers are always so short. 

"Did you touch yourself like this?" Kate's fingers are playing at the edge of Cora's panties, slipping under the edge and just running along Cora's smooth skin. "Oh." Kate pauses, surprised. "Did you--" And then there are quick hands, pushing her back onto the bed and flipping up her skirt. 

Cora makes a small noise of protest, but she spreads her legs, giving Kate full access to whatever she wants. This is what Cora wants, what she's dreamed about. 

Kate's rough as she yanks off her panties, and tugs off Cora's shoes, letting them drop the floor. She leaves the knee-high white socks on. "Did you do it for me?" Kate asks, petting her cunt. "Did you shave it all off, just for me?" 

Cora licks her lips, what does she say? What does Kate want to hear? "I did-- I did it myself. For you. I sat in the bath and I-- it was hard, to get it all. But I wanted to be perfect, for you." 

The way Kate grins at her, lets her know she gave the right answer. "Aren't you just perfect." Kate strokes one hand against her smooth lips, drawing a trail of her wetness up her slit. "Tell me, has anyone but you ever touched this before?"

Another hard question, but Cora knows the answer now, gets what Kate wants. Kate wants everything for her, she's greedy. Cora likes it. "No one else, just me and my fingers." 

Kate pauses. "No toys?" 

Cora shakes her head. "No toys."

"No... makeshift toys? No vegetables up your pretty cunt?"

There's already blood filling her cheeks, dilating her pupils, there's no way for her to look away. "Never." 

Kate swoops down for a hard kiss at that, finally meeting lip to lip. They've done this before and Cora opens easily for her, letting Kate slip her tongue in, and tangle with Cora's own. Kate tastes like excitement, like forbidden, tastes that aren't traditional, but that Cora can recognise. Kate tastes like a world Cora's only just getting to explore. 

Kate tastes like possibilities. 

The hand that's been running lightly over her lips, finally lets a finger slip between and yes, yeah, yes, she needs more. She spreads her legs wider, pulling her knees up and offering herself to Kate. 'More,' her cunt demands. 'Fill me up, rub me down, string me out, I'm yours,' it repeats. 

The weights gone, and then Kate's pushing her own jeans over wide hips, leaving her tank top on. "Take your bra off, and your top." 

Cora struggles into a sitting position and tugs on her blouse and bra, the air feels so good on her nipples, feels like they're free. She reaches down to undo her skirt, but Kate stops her. 

"No, leave it on, and the socks." 

The first time Cora had seen Kate she'd been wearing a grin like that. "Cora Perkins," she'd said pausing and looking up at all the students as she called roll, eyes locking on hers as she'd responded, 'Yes, Miss.' Kate had grinned then, and carried on, but the ways their eyes had locked, Cora knew, knew that Kate was meant for her, and no one else. 

Like a weird mirror image the two of them sit, Cora with no top, her breasts on display, and Kate with no bottoms, the small run of hair on her cunt visible against the her sun-kissed skin. No tan lines covered Kate, and Cora could see Kate naked on a beach, on a lawn, soaking up the sun without a fuck to give. 

Kate didn't let the universe rule her, Kate did what the fuck she wanted, she had zero fucks to give. Cora wants to be more like Kate, Cora wants to tell the universe to fuck off. To have it be her bitch, instead of the other way around. 

"You ever put any fingers inside yourself?" Kate's rubbing one around the entrance to her hole, dipping in and out of the wetness gathered there.

Cora nods, barely trusting herself to speak. "One," she whispers. 

"Hold up your hand," Kate commands and Cora does. She didn't see Kate get it, but there's a purple dildo in Kate's hand and she's pressing it into Cora's. 

"What's this...?" Cora frowns, feeling the heavy purple plastic in her hand. She'd never really thought about how heavy a dildo might be, how... squishy. 

"It's what's going to go in you, honey." Kate reaches down, until her face is level with Cora's nipples, still hard even as her breasts have spread out, now her bra isn't keeping them contained. She feels a little unsexy from this angle, flat on her back, because her breasts are reasonable, they're a good handful, but like this they look almost flat, their mass over to the side. 

Kate laps at her nipples, sucking on the hard nubs until they're tender. It's easily done, no one's ever touched her there before. "It's big," is all Cora says, hand still wrapped firmly around the purple dildo. There are thick veins along it's length, and a strange knob, almost like a handle, jutting out from the end, at a right-angle. 

"Mmhm," Kate agrees, switching to the other nipple. Cora's not really touched Kate yet, but-- she'll get to soon, she's sure. Who wouldn't want to be touched? "I could stretch you up, but I think you can be a good girl and take it for me." 

Cora swallows nervously. It's big, really big, maybe 1.5 inches wide but if Kate-- if Kate thinks she can take it, Cora doesn't want to let her down. "What's the other end?" Cora asks, fingering the bulbous bit that sticks out. 

"Oh, that's for me, darlin', so I can fuck you right." Kate takes it back off her. 

The tank top it rough on Cora's tender nipples as Kate straddles her thigh, slipping one of her own between hers and pushing up, until it rests against her cunt. The warm skin of Kate's thigh doesn't resist, but rubs up on her cunt, smearing itself with Cora's juices. 

The smell of beer and sex is overpowering now, flooding Cora's senses, her mouth tastes the alcohol on Kate's lips, smells it on her breath as they kiss. Kate bites, every now and then, and Cora clenches her thighs together arching up, rutting against Kate's thigh. More, more, more, she wants more. 

Noses bump and teeth clack as Kate finally slips her fingers between them and rubs three straight over the underside of Cora's clit, hard and rough, enough to make her purr. Her toes make points, in their white socks, curled over Kate's hip, in the way she could never manage at the ballet lessons Carol and Dave had sent her to. 

Her skirt is rucked up about her waist, one bit low enough to rub over the bare skin of her mons, hairless and still so sensitive. It's trapped between them, and maybe leaving a little burn, from the friction of them rutting against each other. 

"Look at you," Kate says, pushing Cora's wavy hair out of her face. "All flushed and ready for me." Kate feels to the side, searching for the toy, when she finds it she grins, drops on kiss on Cora's lips before pulling back, pulling away. 

Cora watches, fascinated as Kate spreads her legs, drags the toy through her own folds a few times before pushing it inside her cunt with a grunt. The purple plastic juts obscenely from Kate's front. "How does it feel?" Cora asks, unable to tear her eyes away from it. 

"Mmm." Kate stretches, it wavers a little. "You don't want to be worrying how I feel, sweetheart. I'd be more concerned over your pretty, little virgin cunt."

Kate tugs on Cora's hips, flipping her over and dragging her up onto her hands and knees. "Doggystyle, feels like it suits you," Kate says, tugging Cora back towards her. 

The bed dips as Kate knee walks to her and Cora fists the covers, nervously. This is-- this is it. She's actually, Kate's actually going to fuck her. Gravity drags her breasts down, and Cora sees their size again, feels them sway as she moves. It's good, it's-- it feels filthy and wrong, like this, on her hands and knees, still wearing her skirt. The cool air of the room feels naughty on her wet, exposed cunt. 

Kate's behind her, she knows, she turns to see her, because this feels-- it's more impersonal than before, it's... Cora liked it face to face. So she tells Kate. 

Kate laughs. "You're such a child, sometimes." It would be mocking if not for the tender way Kate strokes down her back. "I'm just looking out for you, honey." Kate's voice is honey-sweet, dripping with sincerity enough to reassure Cora. "It'll be easier for you to take my dick like this, okay? Because I'd never do anything you didn't want, you know that, right?"

She drops a kissing onto the base of Cora's spine, through the rough material of her skirt. Cora nods, she does know this, she does.

Kate slides a finger between her folds. "See? Look how much you want this, how much you want me. You're so wet for me, so good for me. You're my good girl, aren't you?" 

It goes straight to Cora's groin, she can feel the flood of wetness the words cause. She is Kate's good girl, she wants to be so good for her, she wants to hear--

"Say it for me, darlin', go on." 

Cora doesn't need much prompting, because she wants to say it, wants everyone to know. Wants Kate to know how proud she is to be her good girl. "I'm your good girl."

"Yeah you are, and what do good girls do?"

She licks her lips, this isn't as easy to say. It feels dirtier, wronger. "Your cock," Cora says, barely above a whisper. 

"Good girl," Kate praises her. "My star pupil." 

Cora hangs her head, the words doing what she'd expect. Kate flips her skirt up, exposing her ass to the room, and her cunt to the full, bright light. She's so exposed. So very exposed. 

The rubber of the dildo is cool as it presses against her entrance, but Kate's words are sweet, so very sweet. Her fingers tease lightly, one hand near her clit, the other roughly pinching a nipple. Because Cora likes that, apparently, she _loves_ that. 

Kate presses forward, the dildo pushing against her entrance. There's no give, she's never had anything bigger than a finger in there before. Cora grunts and pushes back, she wants it in her, she wants to do well for Kate. There's still no give. Kate rubs it up and down the length of Cora's slit, wetting it in all her juices, even if, even if she's a little drier than before. She can feel the heat of her cheeks and she. wants. it. in. her. 

"Hush," Kate says, pulling away. The little needy noises she recognises as her now. "I didn't realise you were this tight. You really weren't lying to me?" 

Cora shakes her head, making her breasts swing side to side. "Never more than a finger." 

There's a sigh and then Kate's finger is pressing into her, the nail scraping a little against the thin skin of her cunt. Maybe there's something wrong with her, because Cora likes it, the little pinch of a nail. 

One finger makes her feel full, and when a second goes to join it, not a minute later, Cora braces herself and tries to relax. 

"That's it," Kate coaxes her. "Let me in, and it'll be amazing." The fingers scissor and a-- a thumb? trails up to her slightly soft clit and start massaging against it, teasing it back to full hardness. 

The touches are good, so good, and Cora wants to to grind down and rub herself off. But. She wants Kate inside her, wants Kate to fuck her, to know what it's like to be fucked. 

"Much better." A third finger joins, it's a bit of a stretch, but then, it slides right home next to it's friends. Kate bends her hole palm and rubs up over Cora's front wall until Cora keens with pleasure. 

"What's that, don't stop, oh my god," Cora begs, she never wants that to end. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Kate nips at her butt. The skirt is sway, brushing her thighs as her hips cant, trying to ride Kate's hand. 

Then it's gone, it's gone it's gone it's gone and Cora makes a whine of disappointment. 

"Shh," Kate scolds, and smacks her butt cheek. "You're ready for me now." 

This time the rubber head of the cock rests deeper against her, it's not in, but it's in a groove, pressing in. Kate doesn't let up this time, and even though Cora isn't sure, she's not, because it's big, and it's just sucking up the wetness from her cunt, but Kate's hand is wrapped around the back of her neck, and her cock is pushing forward, forward, forward-- in. 

It's in. It slowly pushes a way for itself inside of her, Cora can feel her walls protest, and smell the faint copper scent of blood in the air. It's gone, she-- her virginity is gone, to Kate, fucking finally. She won't be the weirdo who doesn't like the boys, who can't find one who she's willing to let fuck her, who--

Kate thrusts. 

"Oh god," Cora moans. Because it's filling her up, and it's-- there are bits of her that just want to work herself back on Kate's dick, but she doesn't have to, because Kate fucks back into her, quick and sharp.

"Yeah," Kate pants. "You're so good for me. Fuckin' take it, darlin'." 

The pace Kate sets is-- it's fast, and deep. It has Cora grabbing onto the sheets, has her breasts knocking against each other as Kate's hands grip her hips, tangle up in the material of her skirt. 

"More..." Cora pleads. This is what she's been needing, to be filled, to belong to someone. This is what she's missed, an alpha in her life.

It's good, the pleasure from the dick, but it's not enough, and Cora wants to come, this angle gives her nothing against her clit, so she tries to balance on one hand, to work another down to rub at her swollen clit. 

Kate's thrusts knock her forward, onto her collarbone, so her face is smushed into the pillow. She doesn't give a fuck, because her finger is slipping over her clit down, and Kate's hands are still gripping her hips, and if she moves down, to where the squelch of Kate fucking in and out of her is, then she can feel the hard dildo coming in and out. 

The smell, the smell of Kate's wet cunt fills the air, the smell of her own, and that's it, that's what tips her over the edge, has her rubbing her clit hard and relentlessly as Kate's fucking doesn't stop. 

Cora can't be bothered to keep herself up, anymore, the flood of pleasure through her system has her loose and fuck, there's even a thin sheen of sweat over her body, and Kate's hair is tickling against her bared back. 

Cora grunts as Kate keeps fucking into her oversensitive cunt, resisting the urge to push her off, because obviously Kate is getting something out of this, and Kate is-- she wants to be good for Kate, give her what she wants, and she wants this. 

When Kate does pull out of her, minutes later, it's to a wet pop and a gush of juices, enough to drip down and smear her thighs. Kate lets go of her hips and Cora's knees slide out until she's starfished on the bed, totally fucked out. They'll be carpet burns on her knees, but she gives exactly no fucks. 

Fucks. Crap, crap, she didn't even make sure Kate came, fuck, what type of partner is she? She pushes herself up and tries to turn. "Kate--?" There's a little panic to her voice, or at least as much as she can muster right now. "Did you--" 

Kate's gorgeous, her hair's in disarray, her cheeks flushed and her pupils gone. Cora can smell the heavy scent of satisfaction rolling off of her. "Don't you worry, honey. I'm all taken care of." 

Cora wants to kiss, she wants Kate to drag her into her arms and... is that how their relationship is? It is. It must be. Cora feels bold. She had sex. She had sex with a woman. A woman as beautiful as Kate Argent. She can do anything. 

She pushes herself fully up, until she's sitting, she can feel her sopping cunt soaking into the crumpled skirt she's still wearing. "Let me..." Cora reaches for Kate to pull her near, but Kate pulls away. 

"I got you a present," she says instead. "In celebration of your first time."

"Oh." It's not what Cora wants right now, but it's, Kate got a present, just for _her_. "Can I have it?" 

Kate nods seriously, that grin on her face. "You've got to close your eyes, and spread your legs for me though."

Cora tilts her head, questioningly. 

"Do you want your present or not?"

Of course she does, so Cora closes her eyes, and draws her knees up, spreading her legs. The bed dips, she hears the drawer open, and the feels Kate return. 

"Be my good girl a little longer." Kate strokes her inner thigh and then, there are fingers prying open her tender cunt, and something-- it's cold, really cold. It presses against her entrance, and then with a push it slips inside, her cunt closing back around it. 

Kate drops a kiss on her lips. "Now open your eyes." 

Cora does, looks down and sees a thin black wire running out of her cunt, like a tampon, but, thicker and plastic and-- "What is it?" 

She's not really-- she's come, and now she just wants to lay down, to be close to Kate. Maybe trade lazy kisses. "It's a bullet vibrator," Kate's voice is smug. "A silver one actually. I thought you'd like the joke, Argent, silver, y'know?" 

Cora gets it, but she doesn't understand why it's inside her, she's not sure she can go again already. "I want you to wear it tonight, tomorrow, all day at school." 

Kate grabs her phone and Cora pokes around her hole, she's still tight enough that it stays in, but it feels-- weird, and it's not vibrating right now. Her phone beeps, a text message, and Cora opens it, '#1'. 

She doesn't get it. What's Kate... "I don't understand." 

Kate reaches over, and strokes her hair, it's almost what Cora wants, the closeness, the intimacy. "It's the speed I want it on. When I send you a text I want you to change it to that speed. Don't worry, I've got spare batteries for you." 

"Oh, okay, that's--" Kate dials the speed to one and a slow vibration starts in her cunt. She's a little sore, but it's not-- it's not annoying or anything. 

"If I'm not in you, I want something that is." 

Possessive is good, Cora wants possessive, she likes possessive. She reaches for Kate, because yeah, she's the type of person that wears sex toys for their lover. She can get her hugs if she-- Kate moves off the bed before she can reach her, and Cora's underwear hits her in the face. "Better get dressed, honey. It's quarter to twelve and you've got a curfew." 

Cora catches her blouse as it's thrown. "I don't care about the curfew." It's her curfew, not Kate's. 

"Yeah well, if I wanna fuck you when I want, then we need you not to be grounded, huh?" Kate leans down and kisses the pout off of Cora's face. 

"I guess..." 

"Exactly, now get dressed and--" Kate reaches down between Cora's legs and turns the vibe up to three. Cora does it and feels the difference immediately. This one is harder to ignore. "Don't want to keep mommy and daddy waiting."

*

Kate drops her off on the corner, and by the time she's walked back to the house, cunt worn out and shirt still wet with beer, Kate's already text her again. She checks it, maybe it's when they can meet again. All it says is, 'turn the silver bullet up to #5'. She looks around, she can't do it here. 

The phone buzzes again. 'I'm watching. #5. do it behind that car.' 

Cora looks around but can't see her. She reaches up her skirt, to where the controls are tucked into her panties and turns it up to five. There's more noise now and Cora stands for a few moments, trying to figure out if it's just her 'wolf hearing letting her hear it. 

The house is dark when she gets home. Dave's asleep on the sofa his empty bowl of pretzels balanced precariously on his chest. Better move that before it smashes, and he'll be cold if she doesn't get the blanket. Bending to move it jostles the vibe and she had to be pause for a moment, adjusting, the new position is-- it's kinda good, and she doesn't have time for that right now. 

She drops a kiss on Dave's forehead, drops the bowl in the kitchen and heads up to bed. She strips down in front of her mirror and looks over her body, before the marks fade. There are some bruises on her hips, marks on her throat, nothing a rabbit could do. She's got a dangerous, older girlfriend. A girlfriend. She can sneak about, and do as she pleases. That's not the behaviour of a rabbit, she's not a rabbit. 

She lays down in bed, the vibe still going, her cunt still wet, and gets herself off once more. 

She's a wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hey...](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)


End file.
